Infancia
by Siiilveeer
Summary: Los hechos de la Infancia pueden marcar tu vida para siempre - Capítulo 2
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Special no me pertenece**

* * *

**Infancia**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_Estaba en la sala de espera, junto a Silver, a quien considero como mi hermano, siempre jugábamos, en el Orfanato._

_Silver se comenzó a mover para pillarme, corrí hasta que choqué con alguien, quien venía con una mujer y una niña pequeña, igual que yo._

_Hoy era el día de Adopción, yo y Silver odiamos ese día, no queremos que nos separen._

_El señor entró a la sala, donde debía hacer trámites, mientras la señora, se sentó en la sala de espera y dejó a la niña para que juegue con nosotros, seguimos jugando con la niña, según nos contó su nombre es Blue._

_El señor salió de la sala y me tomó a mí y a Silver y nos dijo:_

_- Los he adoptado, ahora vivirán con nosotros…_

* * *

Desperté, vi mi habitación, di un suspiro y bajé a la sala, en la cual me recibió mi hermano.

- Yellow, despertaste – Me dijo Silver – Blue todavía no despierta, como no se acuerda del primer día de clases

Di otro suspiro – Lo sabía, por cierto, volví a soñar lo mismo

- Yellow… - Dijo preocupado Silver

- Ya Yellow, pequeña, despístate y ve a despertar a tu hermana - Dijo Mamá

- Está bien – Dije sonriendo, subí la escalera y llegué a la habitación de mi hermana, la moví un poco y le dijé – Blue-san despierta

- Green, deja de jugar – Hablo somnolienta, me salió una gotita en la cabeza y me contuve la risa

Caminé hacia el baño, tomé un rociador, que lo tenía ahí siempre, volví a la habitación y se le tiré un poco en la cara

- Yellow, ¿Porque siempre me haces eso?

- Porque no te despiertas, me obligas a hacerlo

- No lo vuelvas a hacer, soy tu hermana mayor, debes obedecerme

- Está bien, hoy es el primer día de clases, vístete

- ¡Como me pude olvidar!, Debo empezar el día molestando a Green – Dijo con cara soñadora

Me salió otra gotita y le dije – ¿Bueno, nos vamos los tres juntos?

- Si, dile a Silver

- Bueno – bajé la escalera y encontré a Silver comiendo su desayuno – Silver, nos iremos los tres juntos

- Bueno, Yellow te voy a preparar el desayuno y el de Blue también, por mientras vístete – Me dijo mientras se paraba e iba a la cocina, entonces recordé que aún estaba en pijama, caminé a mi habitación, saque mi ropa y me vestí, fui al baño y me cepille el cabello y lo sujeté con una liga, bajé otra vez y ya estaba preparado mi desayuno.

- Blue, ¿Cuánto te falta?

- Estoy lista, dijo bajando y tomó una taza con café que preparó Silver – ¿Que harán en la escuela?

- No lo sé todavía ¿Y tú Silver?

- Tampoco se

- Bueno, como creo que escucho Yellow, molestaré a Green – Ahora fue el turno de que a Silver le salga la gotita

* * *

Terminamos nuestro desayuno y salimos de la casa, estaba como a unas tres cuadras de la escuela, así que llegamos rápido, nos despedimos de Silver, ya que va en una clase diferente.

- Podrías decirle ya a Red que lo quieres – Sugirió Blue a lo que me sonrojé de golpe

- N-No creo – Dije tartamudeando

- Bueno, mira, ahí están Green y Red

Caminamos hacia ellos y los saludamos.

- ¿Y este milagro de que Red no llegó tarde? – Pregunto mi hermana

- Bueno, es que mi hermano me despertó tirándome una cubeta con agua – Dijo Red mirando fríamente a Green

- No quiero que llegues otro año tarde – Dijo secamente

- Entremos a clase – Sugerí

- Está bien – Dijo Red y me tomó de la mano, me sonroje fuertemente a pesar de que lleva años haciendo lo mismo

Blue suspiro – Ya entremos

Chica ruidosa – Dijo Green, sonriendo a pesar de no notarse mucho

* * *

Los asientos eran de dos, yo me senté en la fila del medio y mi hermana atrás mío, Red a mi lado y Green al lado de Blue, seguimos hablando hasta que llegó el profesor, como es de matemática, a nadie le gustaba, comencé a dibujar en la mesa, Red escribía en su cuaderno cualquier cosa que se le venía a la cabeza, Green hacia la tarea, a pesar de que la encontraba aburrida y Blue, como me lo esperaba, se quedó dormida, la hora transcurrió lentamente, y llego en tan anhelado recreo, todos salieron corriendo hacia afuera, en el camino nos encontramos con Dia y Pearl, quienes conversaban animadamente.

- Chicos, hola – Dijo Pearl

- ¿Que hacen? – Preguntó Dia

- Pues nada, recién saliendo de clases – Respondió Red – ¿Y ustedes?

- Ayudándole a mi hermana a no me acuerdo que – Dijo Dia

- Si, eso, ayudando a Platina

- Bueno, con su permiso, necesito hablar con Yellow de… algo – Dijo Blue arrastrándome hacia un lugar alejado, en el camino estaban pasando Gold, Silver y Crystal, a lo que Blue tomó a Crys de la mano y se la llevó también

- Blue, ¿Voy a buscar a Sapphire y a Platina? – Pregunto Crystal

- No es necesario, estiren las manos – Hicimos caso y las estiramos, arrastrando a Sapphire y a Platina

- ¿Conversación de chicas? – Preguntó Platina

- Si, a la azotea de la escuela – Blue nos soltó y caminamos todas a la azotea

- Y ahora – Dijo Crystal

- Como no se acuerdan de que en unos días es el cumpleaños de mi hermanita pequeñita – Dijo Blue abrazando a Yellow

- ¿Qué creen que te regale Red? – Preguntó Platina

- Creo que… no lo sé

- Yo me aseguraré de que te regale algo bueno – Respondió Blue con los ojos en llamas, literalmente

A todas nos salió una gotita en la cabeza.

- Y ahora… ¿Qué harán con los chicos? – Dijo Blue parándose y cerrando la puerta

- Eh… A que te refieres… - Pregunté

- Oh… Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero hermanita

Me sentí intimidada con la mirada de Blue - Bueno… Yo voy mal… - Dije – Red no se da cuenta de nada, solo dice: "_Que pasa Yellow, tienes fiebre, estas roja" – _Dije imitando la voz de Red - ¿Y ustedes?

- Igual – Dijo Blue – Solo me dice "_Chica Ruidosa"_ - Dijo también imitando la voz de Green y con seriedad en la mirada

- Yo… igual nada bien, Silver no se ha dado cuenta y el tarado de mi hermano solo me molesta

- Pearl, bueno, tampoco hace nada, mi hermano me aconsejó que trate de ser un poco más expresiva

- Ruby, bueno, hoy me dijo que si quería salir con él al centro comercial – Dijo Sapphire y todas las miradas se clavaron en ella – Eh… invaden mi espacio vital

- Reunión en mi casa, después de la escuela para arreglar a Sapphire – Dijo Blue

- Si – Dijimos todas y la campana que indicaba la entrada a clases empezó a sonar

Bueno chicas, a clase – Dijo Blue

* * *

**Bueno, milagrosamente (No, en serio, fue un milagro ._.) El Word me funcionó a la perfección :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**No saben la cantidad fue veces que traté de hacer esto, les pido disculpas por la demora, espero no vuelva a ocurrir xD**

**Aclaro, el fic está compuesto de 5 partes, una de cada Shipping que hay, que ya están más que claros ewé**

* * *

**Pokespe, o como lo llamen no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Infancia**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Llegar a la clase apurada, y corriendo, no es mi estilo, pero esto es una excepción, ya que a Blue es a la única que se le ocurre ir ahora, después de la tocada del timbre para entrar a clases.

-¿¡Cuanto te falta!?

-Hay, no seas tan ajetreada, sólo me falta un poco.

-Si, sólo apúrate.

Después de unos segundos salió Blue, y comenzó a hablar.

-Vez, la gran Blue nunca se equivoca.

-Si, ya, sólo vamos.

-Esta bien, pequeñita jojojo - Dijo riendo, no se que el lo que le causa gracia, llegar tarde, tener que dar una excusa, y que todos te miren, como si hubieras cometido un crimen.

Corrimos por extensos pasillos, ya que el baño queda al otro extremo de la escuela, por ende nuestro salón de clases al contrario, cuando llegamos, tocamos la puerta y esperamos hasta que nos abrió el profesor, Blue dijo que era su culpa y que no volvería a ocurrir, a lo que el profesor accedió y nos dejó sentarnos.

-¿Por que llegaron tarde? - Preguntó Red, al menos se preocupa por mi.

-A Blue se le ocurrió ir al baño - Dije tranquilamente.

-Está bien.

El profesor dejó información escrita en la pizarra, la verdad se escuchan muchos quejidos como: "¿Qué es esto?", "Pásame las respuestas" y el que no falta nunca: "Chica ruidosa..." de Green, para ser serio tiene mucha paciencia, pues tiene que estar con Blue prácticamente siempre.

Al terminar la clase, el profesor se despidió, salió de la sala y se escuchó un gran suspiro.

Todos salían rápidamente y empujándose, como lo hacen normalmente, siempre salimos últimos nosotros para evitar ser empujados.

Al salir, Red me tomó de la mano, y me llevó al patio trasero, no pasa mucha gente por ahí, es el patio más tranquilo de la escuela a diferencia del de delante, por donde ingresamos a la escuela.

-Verás, Yellow, yo... quería decirte algo...

-¿Q-que? R-Red-san - Es como uno de esos sueños en que Red se me declara, estoy sonrojada, quizás me pregunte si estoy enferma, como lo hace a menudo.

-Yo...

-¡Hola chicos! - Gritó una voz, al instante nos separamos, sonrojados.

-H-hola Gold-san.

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien, ¿Tu? - Comenzamos a hablar, pasó mucho tiempo, en lo que Red parecía enojado.

-Bien, gracias.

[...]

-Ya me tengo que ir, adiós Yellow, adiós Red.

-Ahora si, te lo diré.

-Está bien Red-san, ¿Qué es?

-Yo... Te... - No pudo terminar por que sonó el timbre para entrar a clases.

-Me lo dices después, vamos a clase.

-Si... - Parecía muy decaído.

Al llegar habían aviones de papel en el suelo, inclusive uno me llegó en la cara.

-¿Qué pasó? - Pregunté.

-Pues nos han avisado que el profesor no va venido - Dijo Blue - Ahora mi pregunta jojojo, ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

-N-nada, ¿Por qué?

-Por que vienen tomados de la mano - Dijo Green - Miré mi mano y efectivamente, estaba tomada de la mano con Red, me sonrojé al instante y giré mi cabeza hacia el lado.

-Lo siento Yellow.

-Está bien.

-Ya... yo y Yellow debemos hablar de hermana a hermana jojojo.

-Como quieras - Dijo Green.

Nos alejamos de ellos, bueno, Blue me llevó a rastras hacia una esquina de la sala.

-Cuéntamelo todo, sin perder detalles.

-Ah, p-pues, estábamos hablando, y me dijo que quería decirme algo hace mucho tiempo, y después Gold-san nos interrumpió y...

-¿¡Qué Gold que!? - Gritó Blue - Esa hubiera sido una casi declaración, una se las verá.

-Blue, no exageres, sabes que sólo me ve como una hermanita, y no le hagas nada a Gold-san.

-Está bien.

* * *

Las clases de hoy terminaron, como dijo Blue, todas las chicas vinieron a nuestra casa, todas estaban corriendo por toda la habitación.

-Plati, pásame esa cosa que está al lado del espejo, dijo Blue tomando el cabello de Sapphire.

-Toma.

-Gracias, quizás pronto planeemos una cita tuya con Pearl jojojo~

Platinum sonrojó, pero siguió pasándole los objetos que ella pedía, mientras las Crys y yo veíamos como vestir a Sapphire.

* * *

**Ya me cansé, lo siento si es muy corto, pero no tengo mucha inspiración.**

**Adiós~**


End file.
